


An Ode to Faramir and Eowyn

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Faramir Romance Fanfic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Faramir, in an effort to prove his love to Éowyn, attends a play she so desperately wants to see. If only the hobbits weren't up to something drastic.My take on a Faramir Romance cliché.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

Faramir rehearsed this so many times: no hobbits were allowed to take part in Gondorian plays, unless they understood the proper means of performing one. Likewise, the hobbits, with the exception of Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee, didn’t really listen to him. Did he ever expect as much? And yet, as he put on his leather armor, with the insignia of the White Tree on the front, his attention was held at bay by another figure. The golden-haired beauty, Éowyn. Oh, how she was beautiful…

“Faramir, the hobbits want us to come to a play,” Éowyn said, kindly.

Oh no. “I thought I told Merry and Pippin not to perform any plays unless…”

“I know, but it’s something they want to show us,” Éowyn replied, sighing. “Come on Faramir. It’ll be fun.”

“Let’s hope they don’t cause trouble,” he whispered in her ear.

Their journey led them into a wide hall, complete with a wooden stage. It was a welcoming, curtained hall, complete with wooden chairs, an aisle with a long red rug, and flowers draped on the chairs. Faramir followed his love to two chairs in the front row. There were the hobbits Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took. Merry with his brown hair and Pippin with his golden hair, that is. It didn’t matter to Faramir, only what were the hobbits doing on a lit stage with a painted tree behind them? Was it for winter?

“What are they doing?” Faramir asked Éowyn, confused.

“Ahem! ‘An Ode to Faramir and Éowyn, starring me and Pippin’,” Merry said, looking up from the parchment. “Excuse the background and all. Anyway, Pippin will be demonstrating.”

“Hullo!” Pippin said, readying the table. “I’m already, Merry.”

“Oh no,” Faramir shook his head.

Éowyn chuckled merrily. “This is going to be fun.”

“Let’s hope so,” Faramir said, jokingly.

Merry began to read. “‘An Ode to Faramir and Éowyn. Tis not long since we’ve known them, Pippin and me. We take great pride in our knowing, we cannot fathom or describe.’”

Pippin raised his hands, exaggerating the words “Why? Tell me why, Merry?”

“‘We cannot hope to pass, what must come as of now. For we wish you two luck in all the world…’” Merry moved out of the way, before he was pelted by golf balls. “‘So, we wish you both the best of luck, from unto Pippin and me. May your days be long and fruitful. We cannot guarantee they will. The end.’”

Éowyn clapped, only her claps echoed off the walls. “That was beautiful.”

“That was… should I know what you meant by that last sentence, Merry?” Faramir asked the hobbit.

“Well, we’re sure you’ll have happiness,” Pippin said, curtly.

“Yes, but Merry…” Faramir was cut off by Merry, who made his way down the wooden stairs.

“Is glad to have met you both,” Merry said, rushing up to Faramir and Éowyn, giving them both a great big hug. Faramir didn’t know what to make of this. The least this hobbit could have done was wish them well… or something. Not frighten them in the manner he did.

“So, what’s for breakfast?” Pippin asked, joining the two.

“Well…” Éowyn broke off, the moment Faramir kissed her on the lips.

“You are my star,” Faramir said, smiling affectionately at her.

“And you are my world,” Éowyn said, embracing him.

“Well, we can find the mess hall on our own.” Merry said, shrugging off politely. “We’ll leave you two alone.” It worked, for as Merry ran off with Pippin, Faramir held onto Éowyn for a few more minutes. But then, what could they say? They were in love. What more could they ask for… then again, the second they released, Faramir chased after the hobbits. Éowyn sighed. It was a good day to be at Minas Tirith. Indeed, it was.

The End.


End file.
